


Going nowhere

by Ren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a sort of unspoken agreement that after stopping the apocalypse (<i>again</i>, as if once wasn't enough) everyone needs some downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 18 (a journey is the occasion for character X to put some order in his life) of the Maritombola @ [](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[**maridichallenge**](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).

There's a sort of unspoken agreement that after stopping the apocalypse ( _again_ , as if once wasn't enough) everyone needs some downtime. The host of their angelic and demonic allies has thankfully vanished overnight, which is good because Bobby's living room was getting crowded, though they could have at least said goodbye. Rude, Sam says, but at least nobody killed anybody else.

Bobby just wants a break from everything Winchester, he's armed with a book of Japanese poetry and a shotgun and threatens to shoot Sam and Dean if they dare to bother him any time soon. Sam promises that they'll stay out of trouble and Dean crosses all of his fingers and hopes it'll be true. Bobby pulls both of them in a hug that threatens to crush their bones.

Sam asks Dean to drop him off at the nearest bus station. Dean doesn't ask him where he wants to go, he's seen Sam look at the bus routes for Stanford on his laptop the other night. He doesn't offer to drive him either, or ask him why Stanford, he just tells Sam to take care. Sam might be a grown ass man, but in a corner of Dean's mind he'll always be twelve and prone to getting bullied and scraping his knees. Sam grins and shoulders his bag and goes.

Then there's just Dean and the Impala and the road ahead. He avoids the cities, because he hates urban driving, but other than that he just picks a road at random, and he drives slowly because he's in no hurry to go anywhere. There's nobody around in the country roads he chooses and, most importantly, nobody in the car to judge him, so he hums along to the radio and drums the fingers of one hand on the steering wheel. At lunchtime he stops at a tiny restaurant in a tiny town where they make a really good apple pie. He gets a second slice of that.

Several hours and three states later, Castiel is standing on the side of the road looking like the world's worst hitchhiker. Dean stops the car and leans across the passenger's seat. "Where are you going?" he asks by way of a greeting.

Castiel hunches down and stares at him from across the window. "Nowhere in particular," he replies.

"Then we're going the same way," Dean says, and opens the passenger's door for him.


End file.
